Nitro-Flamed
Nitro-Flamed is a crossover fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. It is a crossover with the Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon franchises, focusing on Crash and his friends visiting Spyro at the Dragon Realms for the Grand Prix. It was released on August 30, 2019. Characters *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Spyro *Sparx *Hunter *Bianca *Elora *Professor *Blink *Tomas *Astor *Magnus *Titan *Cho Lei *Ragnar *Red *Dr. Neo Cortex *N. Brio *N. Gin *Dingodile *N. Tropy *Pinstripe Potoroo *Ripto *Crush *Gulp *Gnasty Gnorc *Fake Crash Transcript (Aku Aku show up to the black screen) *Aku Aku: Warning! The following crossover contain spoilers for Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled for one of the Grand Prixs. If you haven't played the game, you will not understand the references. But if you do, you will know what the references are. If you haven't played the game, i suggest you to play the game before reading the story. In that case, enjoy the show. NOW FOR OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION (The news is on, reporting with Chick and Stew on the latest events of the team racing grand prix) *Announcer: Live from the Wumpa Islands, reporting with Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew. *Chick: Good morning ladies and gentleman. This month's Grand Prix is a prehistortic blast with the dinosaur. *Stew: Some deformed bandicoot tried to mess with time and gave every dinosaur a bushy eyebrow. *Chick: Like what a scientist said, "You can't change the past, but you can change the future." *Stew: That's right Chick. We are now done with Back N. Time. Right now, we have discovered a new world which is known as the Dragon Realms. *Chick: This dimension is best known for all the collectable gems in their storage and chests. Also, they got portals working for everyone in the universe. *Stew: Be prepared. We got Hurricane Season coming. *Chick: Boom! Make sure you get a lot of water and food if you live close to one of the hurricane areas of the world. You don't wanna miss this month's Grand Prix at the new world. *Stew: We already have phones and they can watch it on live. *Chick: Anyways. Be sure to watch the race on live and never cooked an dinosaur egg on a burned stove. (In the prehistoric times, Crash and Coco are playing with Baby Crash and Baby Coco as Crunch ride on Baby T. in the path of the jungle) *Crunch: Whoa! Dang, slow down Baby T. *Baby T.: Ta ta he! *Crunch: You look like a big lizard who want to race to the end of the lake. *Baby T.: *growls* *Crunch: I'm just playing with you. All jokes aside. *Baby T.: *annoyed* (Aku Aku show up with Crash and Coco while babysitting their baby counterparts) *Aku Aku: Ah, there is a baby party going on. *Crash: Ah. *Baby Crash: Oompa ta. *Coco: Do you want to take another selfie? *Baby Coco: Oh da. *Coco: No more selfies? Okay, that's enough photos to capture for now. *Baby Coco: Ah. *Aku Aku: Guys, we gotta go. It's a wrap-up for everyone in the Grand Prix event. *Coco: We gotta go? Aw, these babies are so cute that it make us wanna stay in this timeline forever. *Aku Aku: We got things to do back home. Second of all, we're about to go to another dimension in a few days. *Coco: We'll better tell Crunch about this. *Crash: Un...wha? *Coco: Crunch, stop. The portal is ready to go! *Crunch: Whoa! Baby T. stop! *Baby T.: Wha! *bump to the rock* *Crunch: Whoa! *bump to a tree* *Baby Crash and Baby Coco: *cry* *Crash: Uh oh. *Coco: Don't cry. It's just a little bump. *Baby T.: Uh. *Crunch: Excuse me, me and Baby T. were having a fun time running around the loop. *Baby T.: Rawr. *Aku Aku: Yeah, but we gotta go back in our timeline. *Coco: Oh wel, i'm going to miss these babies. *Baby Crash and Baby Coco: Aww. *Coco: Don't be sad. We'll come back someday. *Aku Aku: We gotta get going. The portal is all open up to the present. *Crunch: Goodbye my friends. Early to catch the real-world. *Crash: Woo hoo! *jump in the portal* *Coco: See ya. *jump in the portal* *Crunch: Wait up guys. *jump in the portal* *Aku Aku: Stay safe my babies. *fly to the portal* *Baby T.: Ah. (Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku return to the Wumpa Islands as they return to their home) *Aku Aku: Home sweet home. *Coco: It's good to be back. *Crash: He he. *Crunch: Fresh air inside. *Coco: *open the door* (Inside of the house in the living room) *Crash: Ah. *jump on the bed* *Polar: *run to the living room* *Coco: Polar, do you miss us? *Polar: Raw. *Coco: I know you do. *Pura: *cuddle on Coco* *Coco: Pura. *Pura: Meow. *Crunch: It's good to be back. *Crash: Yippie. *Aku Aku: You pets are really hungry. Let me set up your bowls. *Polar: *run to the bowl* *Pura: *walk to the bowl* *Aku Aku: Take it easy. I can handle on meditating on certain things. *float a food bag and a bowl together* *Coco: You're a pretty great mastermind. *Aku Aku: Master of everything. *Coco: Just pour it out. *Aku Aku: *use his powers to pour food on the bowl and place them on the floor* Food is served. *Polar and Pura: *eat the food on their bowls* *Coco: Just exhausted to eat their own food. *Crunch: Good pals of friendship. *Crash: Ya ha. *???: *knock on the door* *Crunch: Who's knocking on the door? Come on, we just got back from the past. *Crash: Hmm. *Crunch: Don't even think about it Crash. *Crash: *open the door* *Tawna: Heya! *Crunch: Ladies? What are you doing here? *Tawna: We're just here to visit. *Coco: Come in. You're free to welcome inside. *Tawna: Girls, we got a place to stay. *Megumi: Oh. *Ami: I like this one. *Isabella: Just a little timing. *Liz: Now I'll make every front page! *Megumi: I never been to a house like this before. *Coco: Welcome aboard. Do you girls need anything to drink or eat? *Megumi: I want a smoothie. *Liz: I'll have anything but seafood. *Coco: What? You guys can't eat our food when you're guests in the house. *Liz: We're sorry about that. *Tawna: How is racing back in time? *Crunch: It was bonkers. Me and Crash were jumping all the way to the edge where we met the giant chicken on the nest. *Liz: One of them has a armadillo? *Crunch: There's no armadillo in the time of the dinosaurs. *Liz: Darn those armadillos. One of them is going to roast a boar for dinner. *Megumi: Check your mirrors next time. *Crunch: Are you trying to pull my leg? *Megumi: Nah. We're just playing. *Crash: He he he. *Tawna: Anyone want a photo shoot together? *Crash: Ya ha. *Coco: I'll say yes. *Tawna: Everyone stay close. *Coco: Polar, Pura, come here. *Polar and Pura: *walk to Coco* *Coco: Stay on the middle. *Crunch: Get ready boys and girls. Our picture will be taken in 3, 2, 1! (As the selfie is taken, meanwhile in the Dragon Worlds, Ragnar walk into the Dragon Temple to the meeting room where the Council of Elders are seated, ready for Ragnar to start the meeting) *Ragnar: Good morning my friends. I bet we're going to have a special announcement, coming from the other world. *Tomas: I bet it is the Wumpa Islands. Isn't it located around the coast of Austrailla on Earth? *Ragnar: The Wumpa Islands are located from another dimension on the planet of Earth. *Astor: Aren't we in Earth? *Ragnar: We're more on a alternative version of Earth. *Cho Lei: No human beings are seen around here, unless you see a fawn or warlock. *Red: There haven't been any gnorc or rhynoc attacks in the kingdom for months. We're good to go. *Tomas: Wait. What if the enemy we met is a felony to the Dragon Kingdom? *Titan: We already have a bandicoot coming over. No felony has crossed into the kingdom yet. *Ragnar: No enemy like a shadow minion have reached across the multiverse yet. *Red: I think we should invite a friendly gnorc over to the kingdom someday. Then they will meet the bandicoots at the Wumpa Islands. How about that? *Tomas: We can't do that Red. We would never invite a gnorc over at the realms. *Red: If Gnasty Gnorc can reform, then i can reform after all the actions i caused two years back then. *Ragnar: We can never let Gnasty Gnorc in and find out about our senses. He will turn us to stone like what he did last time. *Red: At least some of us survived the frozen trap. *Tomas: We all did. We pray the ones who were frozen in stone and all of them got freed by the purple dragon. *Cho Lei: Spyro is our hero. *Ragnar: But right now. We're going to work on making the best track as possible for the animals to come to our world to race on. Cause two chicken announcers received a call from last night about the world meeting. *Tomas: That's what i'm thinking about. *Ragnar: Case closed. We're wrapping it up early. *Astor: Get ready to set up the track. The bandicoots and animals are coming over for the big Grand Prix. *Ragnar: Nestor will build and set up the tracks while the rest of the Artisans decorate the road for the worlds. *Cho Lei: Keep us updated. *Ragnar: The dragons would be proud of making this dream a reality since we flew into all the speedways in our life. *Red: Everyone from the Wumpa Islands should know about this event by now. Especially that big fat native with a spear. (Back at N. Sanity Island at the Native Village, Papu Papu is setting up his kart as the tribesman are bringing in the wheels for repairs if the kart's wheels broke down) *Papu Papu: Papu know that he will win the Grand Prix at the Dragon Worlds. Papu pray to god that Papu will win the race! *Tribesman: *cheers* *Papu Papu: Papu want in action, to lay boom down big! And prove Papu is world's best driver. (At Dingo Canyon, Dinogodile is fixing his kart while the kart broke down again in the streets) *Dinogdile: Darn it. It broke like burnt toast. (At Blizzard Bluff, a lot of penguins are sledding and sliding to the snow ramp while the penguin blow the big horn for everyone to go back to their places. Penta Penguin and Gurin set up the kart together for the big race.) *Penta: Penguin yay one? *Gurin: Penguin yay two! *Penta: Penguin got the kart fixed. (At Tiny Arena, Tiny Tiger build his kart as the tires' broke down to a flat one) *Tiny: Gah. Tiny gotta repair the tires. (At Dragon Mines, The Komodo Brothers set up the karts together and used magic to start up the engine) *Komodo Joe: The karts are all finished. *Komodo Moe: It's all yours brother. *Komodo Joe: Aren't you coming for the big race? I heard we're going to race with a little purple dragon with a bunch of animal friends around the so-called Dragon Realms. *Komodo Moe: I won't be there Joe. You can ride these karts whatever you want to. I'm just going to mine some crystal gems in the grounds. See you in October. *Komodo Joe: Fine. You missed out all the fun with the tracks all over the world. *Komodo Moe: I have a Crash Bandicoot punching bag to place into our room. *Komodo Joe: Magic isn't going to help win the race. The power-ups will. (At Cortex Castle, Cortex, N. Brio and N. Tropy study the karts while Cortex's karts is placed in a metal platform) *Cortex: Before world domination, we have been invited to a race track in one of the worlds. *N. Tropy: That Fake Crash isn't going to mess up another timeline like he did in the prehistory era. *Fake Crash: *chew on the cage chains* *Uka Uka: Stop chewing up the chains! That's not food you ignorant bandicoot! *N. Brio: Cortex, Fake Crash is making noises and we can't keep in track of working on the kart. *Cortex: Fool, keep your focus on the karts. You invented these for the race. *N. Brio: I invented mine for October. Activate the switch. *Cortex: Time for a little upgrade. *hit the switch to upgrade the kart* Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. *N. Tropy: The fuel power is on 100%. We will cheat and earn the trophy prize in order to cut the island in half. *Fake Crash: Me? *Uka Uka: Not you. Turn around! *Cortex: It's alive! The kart is alive! *evil laugh* *N. Brio: Full Nitro my dear. *N. Tropy: Where N. Gin go? Isn't he suppose to be in our testing conference area? *Cortex: I think he's at his own lab. We better check on him. *N. Brio: But sir, the karts. *Cortex: Come with me Brio, we'll pick up N. Gin from filling up the karts. N. Tropy, keep an eye on Fake Crash. *N. Tropy: I hope he doesn't escape and get stick into the time portal. *Uka Uka: No one bats an eye on the machine. (At N. Gin's lab, N. Gin work on the computer to power-up all of his karts for the big race as Cortex and N. Brio show up by the elevator) *N. Gin: Dr. Neo Cortex and N. Brio, what a relief. I didn't see you all when you came in. *Cortex: N. Gin, are all the karts fueled up? *N. Gin: Yes my friends. All the karts are ready to go. *N. Brio: We'll be ready to leave in no time. *Cortex: Bring your karts over, we're gonna ride them when we get into the Dragon Realms. *N. Gin: It's all Nitro-Fueled. *N. Brio: Hooray. (N. Gin, Cortex and N. Brio bring the karts over to the elevator as they push the karts over to N. Tropy) *N. Tropy: Late to the party, eh? *N. Gin: All the karts are ready to race. *Uka Uka: Our other friends are setting up their karts like Dingodile having a hard time on fixing his own kart. MORE TO COME Trivia *This story is based on the Spyro and Friends Grand Prix for the Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled event for September 2019. *The crossover is made to mark the 23rd anniversary of Crash Bandicoot and the 21st anniversary of Spyro the Dragon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff